Hallazgo inesperado
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Cuando Wayne participó en esa excursión a Egipto, sabía que se toparía con lo desconocido. Pero además de la asombrosa criatura que resguardaba la Sala de Archivos, conoció a cierta persona... O mejor dicho, la reconoció. [Colección "La Copa de la Casa, edición 2015-2016"]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de octubre de "La Copa de la Casa 2015–2016", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Criatura mágica sorteada:** esfinge._

* * *

 **Hallazgo inesperado.**

Para su asombro, Wayne disfrutaba de sus repentinas vacaciones.

El jefe de la Oficina de Desinformación, tras una temporada inusualmente floja de trabajo, concedió a sus empleados dos semanas de descanso con goce de sueldo, lo cual al principio no agradó a Hopkins. Si no se mantenía ocupado, se deprimía.

Sin embargo, al comentarlo con Zach, éste soltó que no fuera idiota, que viajara a algún sitio exótico. Casualmente, poco tiempo después, _El Profeta_ anunció una excursión a Egipto, así que se apuntó.

—… A continuación, iremos a la Sala de Archivos.

Aquel día, bajo la Gran Esfinge de Guiza, un grupo variopinto seguía a un mago alto y con turbante por un enorme pasillo iluminado con antorchas, rumbo a uno de los recintos mágicos más importantes del país. Wayne, quien sujetaba una pequeña guía turística, pasó las páginas a toda velocidad, buscando los datos correspondientes.

—Allí se guardan muchos textos de magia egipcia antigua, ¡incluso de Alquimia!

La frase, dicha por una voz femenina, hizo que Wayne desviara la vista de su guía para enfocarla a su derecha. Descubrió a una chica bajita, de corto pelo rubio, nariz respingada y grandes ojos castaños… que lo estaba mirando.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con educación.

—¡Oh, sí! —la chica sonrió con alegría— ¡Este lugar es increíble!

Wayne esbozó una débil sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien le infundía ánimo.

Al poco rato, el mago a la cabeza ordenó un alto y señaló las enormes puertas ante las que estaban, recubiertas de jeroglíficos coloridos, oro y piedras preciosas. La criatura sentada delante las puertas, con cuerpo de león y una preciosa cabeza de mujer, era idéntica a su copia en piedra de la superficie.

—¡La esfinge! —exclamó por lo bajo la chica rubia.

Sin saber por qué, Wayne se contagió de su entusiasmo, antes de devolver la vista al frente. Escuchó cómo, en su lengua nativa, el mago de turbante intercambiaba algunas palabras con el ser mágico.

Entonces miró a la rubia otra vez, de golpe. ¿La había visto antes?

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó, cauteloso.

—Rose Zeller —ella asintió con energía y tendió la diestra—. Fuimos a la misma casa. Eres Hopkins, del curso de la prefecta Abbott, ¿verdad?

Él estrechó la mano ofrecida, asintiendo a su vez, al tiempo que las puertas de la Sala de Archivos se abrían.

Aquel viaje, definitivamente, se había vuelto más que interesante.

–&–

 _¡Bienvenidos sean a la participación de octubre de la Copa de la Casa de este año!_

 _Este mes, al apuntarse se sorteaba una criatura que debía aparecer en el relato, como alusión a los monstruos que abundan en Halloween. Cuando vi que me tocó "esfinge", pensé "¿es en serio? ¿Cómo demonios voy a combinar a una esfinge con un Hufflepuff?" Y no me digan "Cedric y el Torneo de los Tres Magos", porque lo intenté y no, no pude pensar en nada (Bell rueda los ojos)._

 _Pero luego, se me ocurrió que un Hufflepuff viajara a Egipto, y que en algún lugar mágico de allá viera a la mentada esfinge. Wayne Hopkins es uno de esos personajes que JK mencionó pero jamás apareció en los libros, siendo del curso y casa que Harry y compañía, como bien dice Rose Zeller (quien fue la última en la Selección de 1995). Tuve que recortar cuando terminé el fic (con lo que Bell odia hacer eso…), pero creo que no quedó tan mal._

 _Esperando que les gustara el relato, me despido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el mes siguiente._


End file.
